Tributo a Loki (Thor 2)
by Mortisatra
Summary: ¿Quieres saber qué pasa por la mente de Loki? ¿Conocer sus más profundos pensamientos?


Había bajo todas las cortesías y buenas maneras de mi familia una hipocresía exorbitante, que me invitaba a comprobar la frivolidad asgardiana. Nacido maldito y vivido toda mi vida engañado, no entreví durante aquellos años rayo de bondad en ellos, sino capas y capas de sombras y mentiras, ahogándome desde mi niñez. Era la pieza en juego, el cuervo blanco; la sombra de Thor. Un niño escuálido y con una mente privilegiada que era constantemente infravalorada. Me esforcé desde joven en hacer orgulloso a mi padre, quien exaltaba las virtudes de mi hermano y convertía las mías en defectos, como si ni siquiera pudiera atreverme a soñar en ser bueno en algo.

Porque, efectivamente e indiscutiblemente, no podría haber sido bueno porque no había nacido para ser asgardiano. A menudo, mientras me sentaba a degustar las páginas de algún buen libro alejado de Thor y su pandilla de descerebrados, me daba cuenta de que en realidad la verdad ya estaba frente a mi sin que yo me diera cuenta de ella. Y sin embargo, todavía había un rayo de esperanza; una tenue llamada a la calidez hogareña que me ofrecían los brazos de mi madre, a las sonrisas de mi hermano e, incluso, a la autoridad de mi padre. Como si rechazara aquella absurda idea, como si todavía hubiera posibilidad para mi...

Ahora todo eso es inexistente, más habita un odio irrefrenable hacia todo lo que yo fui y lo que entonces me rodeó, mi familia. No, la familia Odinson. Desde que supe la verdad, ésta me ha venido acechando, como una compañera en la soledad infinita en la que, de repente, me encontré sin darme cuenta. Eso me ocurrió exactamente. De repente, me encontraba suspendido en un cosmos desierto, sin familia, sin amigos, sin identidad, sin apellido. Solo, vacío, helado. Consciente de que todos mis años vividos se derrumbaban y la base que me había sustentado hasta entonces se volvía líquida bajo mis pies temblorosos. Y me aferré a aquella verdad que había descubierto porque era lo único real y tangible que existía a mi alrededor. Todo lo demás eran solo espejismos.

Y aun así creían que yo seguiría queriéndolos, alabándolos, postrándome ante ellos... Ilusos. Oh, sí, los odié. De tal modo como se odian las cosas que, en un tiempo, amaste. De la misma forma como la doncella busca venganza contra su esposo infiel. Los odié porque me abandonaron en aquel cosmos inhabitado, porque me dejaron expuesto, vulnerable, sometido a unas emociones demasiado humanas y dolorosas. Allí me encontraba, divagando, sin rumbo... Hasta que lo encontré. En mi mismo. Dejé de entonar aquel lamento, para chillar en un cántico destructor. Era consciente de mi poder, de cuanto daño me habían hecho, del rechazo y del engaño en el que había vivido toda mi vida.

Y entonces, cambié. Cambié abruptamente, porque no podía haber hecho nada más. Fui fuerte por un tiempo; dejé que mi naturaleza fluyera sin que me diera cuenta; todo aquello que ellos odiaban en mi. Destruí, asesiné, convertí Midgard en una espiral en llamas, convertí la vida de aquellos miserables humanos en un infierno... Y no me avergüenzo en absoluto, no. Porque sabía que los asgardianos me observarían igual que antes, igual que cuando era un niño con anhelos y sueños. Y quizá se regodearan de haber encontrado una razón justificable para encerrarme. Porque desde ese el instante en el que me llevaron a Asgard estuve maldito, condenado a un odio eterno, a una maldición de nacimiento.

Sin embargo, toda llama se apaga con la misma rapidez con la que se enciende. Y aquí estoy, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, siendo humillado y degradado ante la vista de todos, como un ser abominable, con un rencor que no se apaga y unos pensamientos turbulentos que a ratos me excitan, a ratos me marean. Ahora sé que ellos me odian a mi tanto como yo a ellos, y eso me gusta, me... complace; es una respuesta a mi venganza. Y todavía no saben, ingenuos ellos y pobres huesos viejos de mi padre, lo que les espera cuando salga de esta cárcel. Pienso convertir su existencia en un infierno, de la misma forma como hicieron ellos conmigo. Quebrantaré, romperé, destruiré.

Y a pesar de todo... A menudo pienso que si tan solo supieran que nunca quise el trono, ni el poder que éste me otorgaría... Si tan solo supieran que solo quería ser un igual a mi hermano, tener un amor incondicional, un cariño sincero... Si tan solo supieran que yo no soy en lo que me he convertido, quizá todo cambiara, quizá... Aunque lo cierto es que...

A quien más odio es a mi mismo.

Sin embargo, no hay vuelta atrás.

Ahora soy una bestia imparable.


End file.
